


Demigod Group Chat

by daisiesanddenim (orphan_account)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Chaos, Group chat, Please read, but it's not, demigods with technology, i suck, it'smeanttobefunny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-08-23 03:32:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16611080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/daisiesanddenim
Summary: A group chat fic where everyone just goofs around and chaos ensues. Please read- it's basically crack so just read it for a laugh.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys- it's me! This is my first work for the PJO/HOO fandom and I'm so excited!! I read a group chat fic the other day and I could NOT stop laughing- so I thought I'd give it a shot. Please bear with my cheesiness and lack of editing... I hope you enjoy and kudos + comments are greatly appreciated!! xxx
> 
> This is just a key to who's who in the chat:  
> Light'emUP: Leo  
> SeaweedBrain: Percy  
> Wisegirl: Annabeth  
> HorsesAreCool: Hazel  
> PipesMc: Piper  
> Sparkyy: Jason  
> SunshineSolace: Will  
> McNico: Nico
> 
> (yes I'm aware Frank is missing but he hasn't joined yet- he comes in next chapter)

 

Light’emUP: what’s up dorks

Light’emUP: welcome to the group chat bitches

HorsesAreCool: unnecessary but ok

Wisegirl: quick question

Wisegirl: won’t this attract monsters?

Light’emUP: do you really think I’m that dumb Anniebelle?

Wisegirl: One

Wisegirl: Do you really want me to answer that?

Light’emUP: oy vey lady

Wisegirl: TWO

Wisegirl: Don’t EVER call me that again or I’ll kick you somewhere you won’t enjoy…

SeaweedBrain: is it weird that I’m turned on right now?

Light’emUP: no- I tend to have that effect on everyone

SeaweedBrain: no i meant

SeaweedBrain: u know what never mind

Wisegirl: ANyWAys

Light’emUP: nah I fitted them with new tech that blocks the signal it send to the monsters

Light’emUP: so we all good

Light’emUP: in da hood

PipesMc: pls never say that again

PipesMc: like ever

_Light’emUP changed the group name to_ **_we all good in da hood_ ** _._

PipesMc: pls stop

SunshineSolace: guys neeks is in timeout

Light’emUP: haha neeks

SeaweedBrain: _neeks_

PipesMc: shut up it’s cute

PipesMc: I don’t see u and Annabeth having cute nicknames

Wisegirl: literally our usernames but whatever

SunshineSolace: u guys gonna ask why he’s in a timeout or…

HorsesAreCool: what did he do this time

SunshineSolace: u know that prank the Stolls pulled where they covered Chiron in glue and dumped glitter on him

SeaweedBrain: are u kidding that was the BEST

Light’emUP: pure gold

Wisegirl: I swear to Hades you two…

SunshineSolace: ANYWAYS

SunshineSolace: so everyone knows the Stolls did it

SunshineSolace: but Chiron wants them to confess and say sorry and stuff

SunshineSolace: so he asked me and nico

Sparkyy: why didn’t he ask me and Percy

Sparkyy: no offense but we’re a tad more intimidating

Light’emUP: why didn’t he ask Annabeth is the real question

Light’emUP: bro she scary as fuck

HorsesAreCool: unnecessary

Wisegirl: you bet I am

Wisegirl: so watch out Leo

SeaweedBrain: that was hot

SunshineSolace:sHUt Up!!!!!

SunshineSolace: ANYWAYS

_Light’emUP changed the group name to_ **_AnYwAYs_ ** _._

SunshineSolace: are u QUITE finished?????

Light’emUP: bro he triggered

SunshineSolace: sHUt Up !!!!!!!!!!!

SunshineSolace: right so

SunshineSolace: I was gonna be bad cop and he was gonna be good cop but then

McNico: I did _nothing_ I SWEAR

SunshineSolace: u were supposed to be good cop…

McNico: I was!

SunshineSolace: u threatened to castrate him and burn him alive in boiling oil for the rest of eternity

McNico: well yeah but I didn’t actually _do_ it…

Light’emUP: damn Nico

Light’emUP; consider me shook

Light’emUP: I knew u were a psychopath

McNico: I prefer creative but ok

SunshineSolace: the role of good cop is to make them feel _safe_

McNico: but making people fear me is my favourite!

Wisegirl: aren’t u supposed to be in timeout

SunshineSolace: yeah what happened to sitting in the corner by yourself

SeaweedBrain: he can shadow travel idiot

PipesMc: honestly I’m surprised that Percy was the one to realise that

Sparkyy: don’t shame my bro he’s smart

SeaweedBrain: aww thanks love you bro

Sparkyy: love u too bro

SunshineSolace: did anybody else find that weird

Wisegirl: honestly sometimes I think they should be dating each other

PipesMc: yeah the bromance is real

PipesMc: u just have to watch it unfold

Wisegirl: let the magic happen

SeaweedBrain: u guys are just jealous of our bro-ness

Wisegirl: that’s really not a word

SunshineSolace: neeks get back in ur chair I’m not blind I can see u moving

McNico: I hate you

SunshineSolace: why I’m lovely

Light’emUP: is gonna tell him not to call him neeks or…

McNico: _nobody_ can call me neeks

McNico: except will

Light’emUP: ok then _neeks_

_McNico is offline_

Light’emUP: dslaijcwgykbc198dbw5svxo1238r0mc;/.

_Light’emUP is offline_

SeaweedBrain: he can shadow travel idiot

_Sparkyy changed the group name to_ **_he can shadow travel idiot_.**

Wisegirl: finally peace at last

PipesMc: give it three seconds

 

_Light’emUP is online_

_McNico is online_

 

McNico: all that blood looks good on you

McNico: really brings out your eyes

PipesMc: nico what the fuck

HorsesAreCool: unnecessary

Light’emUP: he’s just kidding I didn’t get thrashed

Light’emUP: he just spooked me a bit

Light’emUP: and I dropped my phone

McNico: and then he crashed his head into a table it was so great

McNico: I’m still laughing it was so funny

Wisegirl: that was the dinner horn

Sparkyy: shit

HorsesAreCool: unnecessary

Light’emUP: I know you are but what am I?

_Light’emUP changed the group name to_ **_unnecessary_ ** _._

PipesMc: hurry UP we’re all waitinggggg

Light’emUP: ok ok ok I’m coming leave me alone

 

_Light’emUP is offline_

_PipesMc is offline_

_HorsesAreCool is offline_

_SeaweedBrain is offline_

_Wisegirl is offline_

_Sparkyy is offline_

_McNico is offline_

_SunshineSolace is offline_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. is water wet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this sort of happened because I forgot I started a fic and I was struck with inspiration yay me!! sry for the wait I know y'all hate me but I'll really try this time I promise (will I tho o.0). ANYWAYS enjoy this chapter pls my lovelies!!!
> 
>  
> 
> (P.S if u don't kno what a koreaboo is it's basically someone who is obsessed with Korean things (mostly idols (which are basically Korean celebrities)) like fashion etc. there's only one BTS reference at the end and I apologise lmao I'm sorry don't leave tho bcuz I won't do it again I just saw the opportunity and couldn't help myself)

Light'emUP: is water wet

PipesMc: leo wtf its 3 am go back to slep 

Light'emUP: slep

Amazing.Grace: SLEP

Light'emUP: so n e way is it

SeaweedBrain: is what

Light'emUP: is water wet

PipesMc: shut ur fuck leo i swear 

Light'emUP: but pipes

Light'emUP: swearing is naughty

 

[PipesMc has left the chat]  
[Light'emUP has added PipesMc to the chat]

PipesMc: sksksksk

[PipesMc is offline]

Light'emUP: yo where tf is frankles

Amazing.Grace: fRAnkLes

SeaweedBrain: FRANKLY I could not tell u

Wisegirl: is it possible to kick other people out of the chat yes or no

[Light'emUP has changed the group name to : IS WATER WET YES OR NO]

Wisegirl: pls stop 

Light'emUP: perky why don't u kno

[SeaweedBrain has changed his name to : perky]

perky: much better

Amazing.Grace: stfu im wheezing 

Light'emUP: so perky u just avoided my question there

Amazing.Grace: yeh lmao answer the question if ur so smart about water

Wisegirl: r we still srsly talking about this 

Light'emUP: we r waiting for ur bf to give us IMPORTANT INFROMATION

Light'emUP: unless he too scawuhd

perky: why would I be scawuhd about telling u that smh

Light'emUP: well maybe its super top secret Posdeoien bros idk man

Wisegirl: u literally could not have spelled that more wrong 

Light'emUP: is that a challenge

Wisegirl: no

Light'emUP: Poppyden

Light'emUP: poopydick

Light'emUP: priueofhowuhvcwoeuocwin

Light'emUP: scooby doo

Amazing.Grace: OH MY GOD STOP I CSNT AHDNEL 

perky: i-

Wisegirl: r u sure the lord of the sea would appreciate being called scooby doo

Light'emUP: wOw such lOnG words ant

Wisegirl: um

Light'emUP: abeth

Light'emUP: i meant annabeth

Light'emUP: fuck

Amazing.Grace: ANT EASDFKSKSKSKS

[Amazing.Grace has changed Wisegirl's name to : ant]

ant: what the actual even

ant: who gave u admin rights

ant: why can't i change my name back

ant: JASON I STG UR ACTUALLY GOING TO DIE RN GIVE ME RIGHTS

Amazing.Grace: nope sry can't i didnt make the chat

ant: whoever did is gonna get a sword to the face i swear

Light'emUP: but annie...

Amazing.Grace: Leo stop rn unless u wanna be smushed

Light'emUP: swearing is naughty

[Light'emUP is offline]

perky: RUN FOR UR LIFE 

[ant is offline]

Amazing.Grace: tasi run run run 

perky: jason nobody likes ur koreaboo references stfu

[Amazing.Grace has changed his name to : koreaboobaby]

koreaboobaby: u stfu u don't even kno if water is wet

perky: u suck

koreaboobaby: no u 

 

[koreaboobaby is offline]  
[perky is offline]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thx for reading!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it- I will try to update regularly with more random group chat chapters. If you enjoyed it please leave kudos and comments! xxx


End file.
